The Thin Line
by Tayuroru
Summary: Fai is upset, and it's Kurogane's fault. Will he fix it? Or will Fai get hurt once again? YAOI! NON-CON! Don't like, don't click.


**Hello, dear perverted readers!**

**A/N: Okay, third fic... It's two in the morning, and I'm really tired, so I don't have much to say... Jetlag is gonna end up killing me... You probably don't wanna read about my life, anyways...**

**Summary: Fai has gone missing, and it's Kurogane's fault. How does he fix it?**

**Warnings: Swearing, non-con, violence... You know, usual shit.**

**Yo! This is yaoi! Man on man action! So all those homophobics out there, piss off!**

**For the rest of you perverted minds, please stay and enjoy the show!**

**Disclamer: You know what site you're on, so I don't even know why I'm bothering... Me. No. Own! CLAMP. Own!**

.

..

...

..

.

The Thin Line

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

I didn't mean it. I never do. Why did he have to believe it this time? That idiot... He had started it! Always calling me by those stupid nicknames. Him and that shiro manju!

He had to tease me 'till I snapped! Then he gets upset when I react.

It had all started when he thought that it would be funny to poke me. When I tried to punch him, he dodged, which made me even more irritated. Since he started running away, I chased him, trying to finally chop that annoying little head off. But he suddenly stopped. He never stopped. I was about to call him an idiot when he turned around.

"Do you hate me?" he had asked, his usual smile gone.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. I didn't expect him to take me seriously! How the hell was I supposed to know he was PMSing?

Now the kids are worried sick about him. Stupid mage! Disappearing for two days... What the fuck is he thinking? It's not like we're in a hostile world, but still! Going off without telling anyone... How selfish. Just like him.

"Kurogane-san?"

I open my eyes and look up to see the kid.

"What do you want?"

"Kurogane-san... It's Fai-san, he's been gone for two days..." the kid says while looking to the side.

"Yeah, so?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Well... I thought that we should at least search for him, but..."

"Spit it out."

"I think that Kurogane-san would be the best to bring him back."

I narrow my eyes and purposely give out an aura of danger.

"Know your place, brat."

Determination flashes through his eyes. _Damn brat._

"My place is to worry about the princess' well-being, and right now, she is worrying about Fai-san, therefore, she is not well. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

I know he wouldn't. That kid is too mature for his own good.

I get up and start walking away.

"Whatever. Wait here."

.

..

...

..

.

_Where the fuck is he? I've been walking for hours!_

Finally, I pick up a scent. His scent. That sweet, flowery scent. It makes me sick. Even his smell is used to fool people. It doesn't suit him.

I stuff my hands in my pockets, and wander down the trail, taking my time.

I arrive at a fallen tree, its black roots twisted up towards the sky. I spot a white and blue figure, crouched on the huge trunk. _That idiot... Has he been here all this time?_ I stroll towards him, but he keeps his head burried in his forearms. I jump effortlessly onto the trunk and sit down next to him. We stay in silence for a few minutes.

"You're an idiot," I say while staring straight ahead.

"Is that so?" he chuckles, still keeping his head in his arms.

So he's gonna make this a one sided conversation, huh? Annoying mage.

"You made the brats worry."

"How about you?"

I look at him. He's now resting his chin on his forearms and gazing at the forest in front of him.

"Ha?"

"Did you worry?"

"Of course not."

"Aww, Kuro-puu is so mean!" he fake-pouts.

His pathetic attempt at acting normal pisses me off. I get up and drag him up with me by his shirt. I lift him about a foot in the air.

"You're a fuckin' selfish bastard, you know that?" I growl.

"Is that why you hate me?" he asks, that annoying smile on his face.

I slam him down into the tree trunk annd unsheathe my sword in a fluid motion, to press it against his throat. He at least has the decency to stop smiling.

"Go ahead. You would be doing me a favor. I'd rather it be you then someone else."

I stare into his eyes, but I see no trace of hesitation or fear. _Why? Do you have no reason to live? Fuck it... I'll give you a reason._

This might be the most idiotic thing I've ever done, but I smash my lips against his. His eyes widen in surprise, and he shoves my chest to push me away, but I don't care. I'm doing this, whether he wants it or not. I toss my sword to the side and grip his chin to force his jaw open. He squirms and pushes harder, but I still thrust my tongue into his mouth. I relax my grip for a split second, and he takes advantage of it to bite my tongue. I pull back as the familiar taste of blood fills my mouth. My head turns involuntarily and I feel a sting on my cheek. He slapped me.

I growl and look at him. He is panting and his eyes are wide in shock.

"Ha! You're afraid of this, but not of dying? Pathetic," I laugh humorlessly.

"K-Kuro-sama, don't..."

"Shut up."

I grab the rope that I always keep in my belt and catch both his wrists to tie them together and flip him onto his hands and knees. I tear his pants and shirt off, so he is left naked in front of me.

I pull down my pants enough to free my half hard cock and grip his hips to start sliding it between his buttcheeks. As soon as I'm fully hard, I nudge at his entrance.

"Kuro-sama, please, stop!" he starts panicking.

"This'll hurt a bit."

I forcibly push in with one fluid motion. His sharp scream echoes through the forest. Good thing no one's around.

He's so tight that it almost hurts. I can hardly move. My eyes clench shut and I grit my teeth as pleasure overwhelms me.

"Relax, goddamnit!" I bite out.

All I hear is whimpering. I look down at him to see that he's trembling and covered in cold sweat.

"K-Kuro-sama is just how I imagined he'd be in bed," he pants.

_What? He's thought about me sexually?_

I bend over him so that we're spooning and grasp his limp dick to pump him into hardness as I start rocking my hips. He gasps loudly.

"How is that?" I whisper in his ear.

"Just like in battle. Cold and scary."

I see tears run down his face. _Shit..._ I feel a twinge of guilt. I got carried away. I just want him to understand.

"I'll give you a reason to live," I mutter as I pull out to the tip to thrust back in, fast.

I moan as he does as I strike his prostate. I pant in his ear.

"Feel this. Feel me. You're alive."

I pull out and slam in, setting a regular pace. I feel a tightening in my lower abdomen and reach down to jerk him off.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Kurogane!" he cries with every thrust.

Hearing my real name spoken in such a pleasure-filled voice encourages me to go faster and harder.

"K-Kurogane! AH!"

Something warm falls onto my hand and I feel his passage constrict around me.

"Gh... Ah!"

My vision is tinted black as pleasure overwhelms me completly and I come hard, tremors going through my back.

I pull out and roll onto my back next to him, trying to catch my breath.

He collapses onto his stomach and a fresh set of tears slide down his face.

"Why do you hate me...?" he mumbles as he falls asleep.

"Idiot. You still don't get it do you? I don't... Fai."

End.

.

..

...

..

.

**A/N: Phew! I wrote that in two hours... I'm tired...**

**Please review! I'll send you good vibes if you do!**


End file.
